Like a beast
by Kuroo187
Summary: Zoro just want to take a nap but Luffy, Usopp and Chopper are disturbing him. Will Zoro get his nap and will the trio survive the day? (Warning: Fluff and Tickling)


**This is a One Piece fanfiction. All character, the anime/manga doesn't belong to me**

 **Summary:** Zoro just want to take a nap but Luffy, Usopp and Chopper are disturbing him. Will Zoro get his nap and will the trio survive the day? **  
(** _Warning:_ Fluff and Tickling)

* * *

It was a nice and sunny day at the Grand Line and the Thousand Sunny sailed steadily over the calm sea. Everyone on the ship used the free time to relax or get some work done. Nami was working on her maps, Sanji was in the kitchen to clean the equipment and prepare dinner, Brook composed a new song, Franky designed some new weapons and Robin read some books which she had bought at the last island.

On deck, in the securing shadow of a tree slept Lorenor Zoro. He just had finished his daily work out and wanted to take his well deserved afternoon nap.

Or at least he was trying to.

But something, or better some one was distributing his relax time.

"Doesn't Zoro remind you of something?" whispered a hushed but well known voice.

"What do you mean Usopp?" asked a second.

"I don't really know how to explain it... maybe some kind of dangerous animal?"

"Oi oi I can still hear you guys" thought Zoro who leaned on the tree, resting his head in his hands that he had folded behind it. He knew all too well who was talking about him and keep him from getting his loved sleep.  
It was the idiot trio composed of Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, who had decided to start a conversation with him as the topic.

How can you fall asleep, when some idiots start talking about you, just a few meters away and compare you to freaking animals?

"Ne Chopper, do you know some animals that are really dangerous like Zoro?"

"Well, I do know some but you can't really compare them to Zoro.  
He seems to have a more dangerous aura than most animals I know.  
Sorry Luffy"

"Hmm, you know what? Maybe he doesn't remind you of a normal animal but more of a monster. Like a wild beast!"

"Waaah Usopp you are right, he really is like a beast! You are so clever!"

"Yes I knew. I'm also popular under the name 'Usopp the Genius'!"

"Wow your amazing Usopp!" cheered Luffy and Chopper.

"Idiots", thought Zoro when he listened to their conversation. It irked him  
that they talked about him, when he was trying to sleep here.

He's gonna teach them a lesson for distributing him and his nap.

He also had a plan what to do.

The swordsman carefully opened his one still healthy eye and observed the trio. They were totally absorbed in their stupid discussion, so an attack shouldn't be difficult.  
The nearest victim was his captain, who stood with his back to him. If he would go for a surprise attack he should be able to catch him.

Zoro smirked inwardly.

He normally wasn't someone who would do something that childishly but from time to time he got into a playful mood and now was one of this times.

He watched them a bit longer, to be sure that they didn't noticed that he was awake and waited for the perfect time to strike. He tightened his muscles – ready to pounce at his prey. Than, with one fluid movement, he leaped with animalistic speed at his captain and tackled him to the ground.  
Usopp and Chopper screamed when they saw how Luffy got knocked over and ran away as fast as their legs carried them. They only stopped when they had put a safe distance between them and the swordsman and watched which fear what would happen to their captain.

Zoro watched them for a few seconds, highly amused at their over reaction before he turned his attention towards the struggling teen under him.  
The green haired man bent lightly over so he was sure that Luffy could hear him and then asked with a playful tone in his voice;

"Who's like a wild beast?"

"Zoro?", asked Luffy. He didn't had a chance to see his attacker and was seriously surprised to find out that it was the swordsman.

"What are you doing Zoro?" asked the younger boy, slightly confused and stopped with his struggling to he could look at him.

"I decided to punish you and the others for disturbing my nap time and for saying that I'm a beast" answered the taller man and grinned down at him.

"And what will you dohohoh ahaha Z-zoro stohohp."

Zoro had dug his fingers into Luffys sides and started tickling him.  
The younger male trashed around and begun to laugh like a little kid while squirming under him.

It was commonly known on the ship that everyone of the comedy trio was very ticklish so Zoro knew that his method was effective against all of them.

Zoro let his fingers wander from Luffys sides upwards to his ribs and remained there. From time to time he switched with one hand back to his sides and laughed when his captain squealed loudly and began to giggle uncontrollable. He shoved his hands under Luffys armpits and wiggled his fingers there, which let the younger man trash even more than before.  
Luffy screeched when on of his worst spots was attacked and his laugh grew louder which also let Zoro grin wider. The swordsman decided to change spots after a few moments and tried to reach under the teen and tickle his stomach but at that Luffy bucked like a wild horse.

Zoro, who wasn't prepared for this, had problems with keeping his balance and fell over. Luffy tried to use the chance and flee but Zoro had recovered quickly. He didn't want his captain to escaped so easily and reacted quickly by grabbing his ankle.

"Nooo Zoro! Let me gooo!" laughed Luffy and tried to crawl away as fast as he could but got dragged back just as quickly. The lager man also managed to grabbed his other foot and put them into a headlock.  
One of Luffys sandals already went flying and was now laying somewhere on the deck so Zoro just had to remove the over one, which still covering his foot. He started to lightly slide one finger over the sole of Luffys foot. His Captain started giggling as soon the ticklish feeling darted through his body.

It was a still a mystery to him how this laughing bundle of goofiness that he called his captain could beat some of the strongest pirates of the whole Grand Line.

"Ahahah noho not my fehehet. Zorohoho."

Luffy was laughing really hard now and Zoro had to look out that he didn't got kicked in the face.

"Chopper! Usopp! Hehelp mehehe ahaha p-pleasehehe", shouted the still cackling teen while rolling with his upper body from side to side.

"We have to save Luffy!", said Chopper while he watched how their captain got reduced into a giggling mess. He and Usopp ran towards Luffy and both of them grabbed one of his hands and tried to pull at it, in the hope that they could draw him out of Zoros evil arm lock. But instead of helping him getting out, they only stretched his body through the pulling.

Zoro laughing at the ridiculous sight. His captain was laughing his head of while the sniper and the little doctor accidentally stretched his body from one side of the deck to the other.

When they saw that the pulling didn't helped they decided to try something else and let Luffys hands go.

But that wasn't such a good idea.

With high speed Luffys body darted back and Zoro had to let go of his legs and catch him before they both were send flying over the ship. To Luffys misfortune the new position he landed in was worse than the last. He now sat between the swordsman's legs, with his back to him, strong arms circling his waist too prevented him from escaping. Before he even could let out a scream for help, ten fingers dug into the soft flesh of his stomach and were tickling him furiously.

Luffy squeezed his eyes shut in reflex and couldn't help the giggles that constantly bubbled from his lips.

"Ahahah help me pleasehehes. Zoro ihihis kihiling mehehe."

Zoro grinned at his laughing captain and had to admit that this game was really fun.

Usopp and Chopper in the meanwhile tried hastily to plan another rescue attempt but stopped in their tracks when the swordsman suddenly started talking to them.

"If you two try something funny, you will end like him", he said and nodded at Luffy, who was squirming like a worm in his hold and let out a panicked squeak, followed by loud laughter when Zoro tickled his ribs.

The sniper and the doctor gulped when they saw how their captain was reduced to a laughing mess but decided that they couldn't leave him at Zoros mercy.

Usopp was the first who tried his luck at saving their captain and walked behind Zoro to jump on his back. The swordsman was so surprised at the sudden attack that he accidentally let the rubber man go, who used the chance and quickly crawled away. Zoro in the meanwhile had stood up an tried to get Usopp, who cling onto his back like a monkey, off.

"I'm so going to get you", growled the green haired man playfully. He suddenly bend forward and the sniper shrieked in surprise when he fell over. Before he could smash with his head forward onto the deck, strong arms reached out and catched him. Usopp sighed in relief when he didn't fell with his face first on the ground and opened his eyes, which he had closed during his fall.

The position in which he found himself wasn't what he had expected. Zoro were holding him princess style and grinned down at him with a expression that sent shivers of fear down his spine. Usopp wondered how a person with only one eye could manage to look so smug but scary in the same time but he didn't had the time to worry about that.

He really had other problems now.

"Gotcha", said Zoro and before Usopp knew what was going on, he found himself pinned on the ground, with one of the strongest swordsman of the whole Grand Line on top of him.

"C-come on Zoro. You wouldn't d-do that to me right? We are friends after all, right?" stuttered the sniper and tried to talk his way out of this predicament. After he had seen what this monster had done to his friend he really didn't wanted to share the same fate.

"Seriously, I-I have the 'Don't-tickle-me-disease' and Ahaa! Z-zoro. NO! Nohoho stop. Stooop!"

The green haired man had gone right for the kill and dug his fingers into Usopps ribs. The reaction was quite instant. Usopp threw his head back and begun to laugh like a mad man and trashed around.

"'Usopp the Genius', huh?" teased the swordsman with a sarcastic tone in his voice while drilling his thumbs into the snipers hips which let him arch his back and his laughter grew louder.

"Ahaha Zoro s-stohohop ahah Ow ow ow!"

"I'm not hurting you, you idiot", laughed Zoro. He had started to dig his fingers into the sides of Usopps bare stomach which let the sniper squirm more under him and try to desperately bat his attackers hands away.

Usopp could have slapped himself for his new outfit which offered him no protection against the vicious fingers.

After a few minutes of rough tickling the younger man begun wheezing and Zoro new that Usopp couldn't take more. Even when he wanted to teach them a lesson he didn't want to be cruel. The swordsman stood up from his victim, who could do nothing but lay on the ground and try to regain his breath, still giggling from the tingling feeling that remained on his skin, even when the real tickling had stopped.

"Oi Chopper. I hope you learned your lesson by watching the others", said Zoro, after standing up and looking in the little reindeers direction.

The little doctor, who stood in a safe distance from him and behind their captain, nodded fast.

"He really is a beast", said Luffy, after walking to the still on the ground laying sniper, followed by Chopper who nodded approvingly. 

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
